Reid Gets Roofied
by scrapmom
Summary: The team is out having a good time, when Morgan notices something is off with Reid. Morgan steps in and saves the day, taking Reid home! Drugged Reid is a fun Reid! This is slash, so be warned. Morgan/Reid


**A/N Hey! Here is the start of yet another Morgan and Reid story. This one looks to be about 4 chapters. Hope you enjoy! **

**Reid gets Roofied**

"Where's Reid?" Morgan asked, returning to the table after dancing with a handful of women. He grabs his beer, takes a long swallow and begins scanning the crowd.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about Boy Wonder." Garcia replied, smiling. "He seems to be getting on just fine." She nodded her head toward the bar. Morgan looked over his shoulder toward the bar, and was met with a surprising sight. There was Reid, his Pretty Boy, sitting a little too close to another guy. Reid was not one to let anyone into his personal space, yet this person was not only in the young genius's space, but was occasionally touching his arm and laughing.

Morgan turned, planning to head in their direction, when Garcia grabbed his arm. "Let him be."

"What?" He asked, turning back to face her.

"Leave the poor boy alone. He's actually having a good time, and looks like he may be getting lucky." She said, winking.

"Baby Girl, are you seeing the same thing I'm seeing?" He turned her head toward the two men, and continued, "When have you ever seen Reid let someone get that close to him? And the guy is touching him." His voice got higher as he went on, "he doesn't let anyone touch him."

"He lets you." She said, grinning.

"T-that different."

"How? Even our Boy Genius needs some lovin'."

"Garcia," the use of her first name got her attention. She tried to focus her alcohol soaked brain on what he was saying. It was true, the man did seem to be quite touchy feely, and Reid wasn't backing away like normal. Before she could register what was happening, Morgan had turned and headed for the bar, and the two men in question.

As he approached Reid, he threw his arm over his shoulder, subtly pulling him back away from the man holding his attention. "Hey Pretty Boy, you ready to head home? I'm beat." He occasionally took Reid home and figured this was the best way to get him away from Mr Handsy.

He felt, as much as saw, the glare he received from the man with his best friend, but he wasn't deterred. When Reid actually leaned back into his arm, the first bells went off in Morgan's mind. Reid never pulled away from Morgan's touch, but he also never leaned into it, either.

Reid looked up at Morgan, a goofy grin on his face and said, "Mor-gaaaan. What's up?"

The young mans pupils were blown wide open, and he was slurring his words. Morgan knew right away that the man had slipped something into Reid's drink. Trying to stay calm, he leaned down and told Reid that Garcia needed him for a minute.

"But, Mor-gaaaan, I want to stay right here. Danny said we could dance and then he'd take me home."

Morgan tried to remain casual and calm, replying, "I know, but she just needs to ask you a question about Henry." He knew mentioning Henry would get Reid's attention. "I'll stay here and keep Danny Boy company for you." Had Reid not been under the influence of whatever Danny slipped him, he would have realized Morgan's smile was more like a grimace, and his hands were twitching, waiting for the right moment to strike.

As soon as Reid began stumbling through the crowd toward Garcia, Morgan grabbed Danny's wrist and twisted it behind his back, growling, "You are under arrest for drugging a federal agent." The man looked like he was about to protest, but when he heard the words federal agent, his face lost its color and is mouth snapped shut.

Morgan, sensing this, replied, "Smart move, asshole."

Reid's ungraceful and loud return to the table got the teams attention. Immediately, they felt something wasn't right, and when Reid put is arms around Garcia from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder, it confirmed it.

"Morgan said you wanted to seeeeeeeee meeeeeeeee." He slurred.

JJ disentangled Reid from Garcia and helped him sit down, while Hotch headed over toward Morgan. On the way, he observed Morgan cuffing the man, and immediately guessed the situation. When Hotch got to the bar, Morgan looked like he wanted to rip the mans head off.

"What's going on, Morgan?" Hotch asked, even though he was pretty sure he knew.

"This asshole drugged Reid. Did you see him? He can barely walk straight."

"Good catch, Morgan. Things could have ended really badly if..." Hotch gave a visual shudder, thinking about what could have happened.

"Yeah." Morgan agreed, his stomach turning at the thought.

"Is this Reid's drink?" Hotch asked, motioning to the martini in front of Morgan.

"Yes, that's the one. I..." He tapered off, his focus once again on Reid.

Noticing this, Hotch reached over and took the other mans bound hands from Morgan. "I'll take him," he said in explanation. "Why don't you head over to the table and send Prentiss over here. Tell her I need her to come with me. We'll take the drink and have it analyzed. Why don't you take Reid home, and please don't leave him alone. God only knows what kind of trouble that boy would get into on his own, under the influence of whatever he's on."

Morgan smiled at that. It was true. Their genius was a danger magnet. That was part of the reason the entire team was overly protective of him. Of course, the fact that he was the youngest of them was a factor, as well.

Morgan nodded at Hotch before retuning to the table. He passed Hotch's message onto Emily, who responded right away, leaving the rest of the team to help Reid.

"Morgan, what's going on?" JJ asked, clearly upset by Reid's unusual behavior.

"The guy that was with Reid slipped him something."

A collective gasp came from the table. Garcia looked down guiltily, wringing her hands together. "I'm so sorry Derek. I-I just thought he was relaxing and having a good time."

"Oh, he's relaxing, alright." He joked, pointing to Reid who had laid his head back in his chair and was watching the lights flash on the ceiling. "Seriously, Baby Girl, you couldn't have known. It just looked like he'd had a few drinks to loosen up and was enjoying another mans company." Morgan wasn't sure why that statement left his stomach in knots. Was it the fact that Reid was loosening up, or that he was enjoying another mans company.

Morgan had to admit, seeing Reid with the other man had him seeing red. Reid was HIS. Nobody is allowed to touch him, nor get that close to him. Wait a minute, when did he start referring to Reid as HIS?


End file.
